


Ain't Nobody Else To Impress

by barricadebastard



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebastard/pseuds/barricadebastard
Summary: Prompt: "Here, let me."Herc and Aaron get a kitten.





	Ain't Nobody Else To Impress

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, fic title is from Beyonce's crazy in love. i really should stop with that 
> 
> is this kitten the same as the one from my other fic, julius caesar? yes. yes it is. herc attracts kittens named after dead Roman consuls in every universe

"Jesus Christ, how do you open this thing?” Aaron grumbled as he fiddled with the door to the cage. The kitten inside mewed pitifully, butting its head against the door of the cage in a bid to help.

“Here, let me,” Herc said, gently guiding Aaron's hands away. Thick fingers moved deftly to unlock the cage, and Herc and Aaron barely had enough time to move out of the way before Caesar was stumbling out of the cage, meowing excitedly. She looked unbalanced as she toddled, stumbling occasionally only to pick herself back up and continue to explore the unfamiliar environment.

“She's so gorgeous,” Aaron whispered. 

Caesar poked her nose into a gap in the sofa, then got stuck. 

“And apparently not particularly smart,” Herc snorted, gently helping her out of the hole again. The moment she was free, she was galloping around again, sniffing furniture and rubbing her small body against everything. 

“It's like we've got a kid now,” Aaron remarked.

Herc hummed, returning to sit next to Aaron on the couch. His arm wound its way around Aaron's shoulders, and the smaller male gladly leaned against the solid mass beside him. “Because Alex isn't enough, huh?” 

Aaron snorted. Alex had developed a schoolboy crush on Thomas, of all people, and was constantly coming over to whine about his woes to Herc, who would shower him with sympathy and advice - the latter of which Alex almost always ignored. He spent more time at the Mulligan-Burr home in the last month than he ever had in the entire course of their relationship, moping and sulking and never washing any dishes he used. If raising a child was anything like that, Aaron wanted no part in it. 

Caesar trotted up to them, winding around first Herc's ankles then Aaron's. She was a pretty thing, a petite and adorably vocal calico with lots of energy. She would mow every few seconds and her tiny body would rumble with purrs with the smallest ounce of attention. 

“Hey, baby,” Herc cooed, picking her up and placing her in his lap. She meowed happily as he scratched behind her ears, but only stayed for a few seconds before she jumped off his lap again, intent to continue exploring. 

“Wish you'd talk to me like that,” Aaron mock-grumbled. Herc laughed, loud and unabashed. 

“Don't tell me you're jealous of a little kitty,” Herc teased. 

“If that little kitty gets to sit in your lap and I don't, then yes, I will be jealous,” Aaron retorted. He would have melted with humiliation if anyone ever heard him talk that way, but that was one of the wonders of being in a relationship with Hercules Mulligan - Aaron never felt ashamed and knew the other man would never judge him. He could say things he would never say in front of anyone else, and it was freeing. And that was why, when Herc grabbed him by the sides and pulled him onto his lap, he didn’t resist, only laughing. 

“You happy now?” Herc asked, grinning. 

“This was my plan all along,” Aaron said in a deadpan tone. “I convinced you to get a kitten so that I could sit on your lap.” 

“Wouldn’t put it past you, babe,” Herc teased. Aaron snorted, leaning back to rest his head against Herc’s shoulder. Herc’s grip around his waist even tighter, pressing a chaste kiss against the exposed skin of his neck, sending shivers up Aaron’s spine.

“You’re so gorgeous.” 

Aaron felt his cheeks begin to burn up. It was stupid, really. They had been dating for over a year now, and yet a simple compliment like that made Aaron blush? It was a tad illogical, but Aaron didn’t mind illogical when he was with Herc.

“Why do you always flirt with me like we’re not already together?” Aaron asked, only part-joking. The last relationship Aaron had been in, his (now ex-) boyfriend had flirted non-stop until he scored a date, then slowly let the passion bleed out. When he had broken up with him, he admitted he just liked the chase. Herc was different. Herc would look at Aaron, even when he was wearing ragged sweatpants and had awful eye-bags and his t-shirt was stained with barbecue sauce, and still, tell him how beautiful he was. 

Herc shrugged. “Because you deserve to know how perfect you are at all times of the day?” he offered. 

“Sappy,” Aaron said, smiling. 

“A little, yeah,” Herc agreed. “I guess that’s what happens when you’re in love.” 

Aaron opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a soft thump noise that made him sit up, startled. Caesar had apparently tried to jump onto the couch, only to miss and fall backward. Aaron slid off Herc’s lap to pick her up, before returning to where he was sitting. Herc wrapped his arms around him again, stroking Caesar’s back. She preened under the attention, purring like a car engine and chasing their hands when they moved away for more than a second. 

“She’s such a cutie.” 

“So are you, babe.” 

“Keep this up, Mr. Mulligan, and I might have to start planning our wedding.” 

“That’s not a bad idea,” Herc said, sounding serious suddenly. Aaron paused, twisting slightly to look at Herc. “I mean… Would you be opposed to that? I know some people aren’t into the whole marriage thing, but… I think I’d want that with you someday.” 

Aaron thought. Herc was perfect in everything, and Aaron loved even his flaws. He wanted to wake up beside him every day. He wanted to spend every second of his life alongside this man. There weren’t many people that Aaron not only tolerated but actually looked forward to spending time with. In fact, he could count those people on one hand. But Herc… Well, Herc was perfect and beautiful and caring and soft and talented and Aaron didn’t think there were any alternate universes where he didn’t love this teddy bear of a man. 

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Someday.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this was strangely hard to write because i was never sure if i was focusing too much on the kitten or not enough on the kitten
> 
> send me more prompts, either from [this list](http://hhhercules-mulligan.tumblr.com/post/162544629568/writing-prompts), from another prompt post or just any old prompt you'd want to see! my tumblr is [hhhercules-mulligan](http://www.hhhercules-mulligan.tumblr.com)


End file.
